Benutzer:Sir Guy of Gisborne
Über mich Hey... Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Wiki erstellen, doch eine Freundin hat es für mich gemacht... Ich finde die fiesen Charakter (die nummer 2en) immer cooler als den Helden... Meine Beiträge * Links (Die müsst ihr nicht alle gucken... aber ein ppar empfehle ich euch) (Alle wo ich ein X davorschreibe solltet ihr euch angucken) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUe6cvfdxug X ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUe6cvfdxug] Robin Hood Fan Questionnaire mini vids *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT5x2sTC2hw '''X ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT5x2sTC2hw] Nichimgriff - Guy of Gisborne *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KqcwMBujdHg Richard Armitage as Guy of Gisborne-If I could see you again.wmv *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KVWC8ZvBnmA 'X ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KVWC] Tik Tok // Robin Hood Cast *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOl4eUqKwQE ~ And so you're gone ♦ Guy of Gisborne ♦ (BBC Robin Hood) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dTC-CFMgsU '''X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dTC-CFMgsU] Marian/Guy Love forever *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=mnSCGFV1DAA X''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=mnSCGFV1DAA] "Mad World" - Guy of Gisborne fanvideo, Richard Armitage, S3 clips! SPOILERS *http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rdGrEvSeLsw BBC Robin Hood Trailer German #3 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NGYmTIiztI Guy of Gisborne / Marian I need all the love I can get (Robin Hood BBC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=vINAwZdHMuwhttp: BBC Robin Hood Series 1 Soundtrack 34 *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VUrnOpDVoktraurigste 'X '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VUrnOpDVoktraurigste] Guy of Gisborne - Nichts in der Welt · http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Fa1LP0O36g&feature=related Guy of Gisborne - Going Under · http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpiI8z-1D4A Robin Hood Tribute *http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=yWQ1HEL7AxA "Drives Me Crazy" Guy + Marian fanvid. Richard Armitage, Lucy Griffiths http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no8S9yLLizA&feature=relatedRemember The Name // Robin Hood Abeer *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KDdRo_11RvMCarry On (Robin Hood) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpLa_1l6m3E&feature=related Robin's and Guy's Childhood - Wake me up when September ends (BBC Robin Hood) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=BKWsBJYG Guy & Marian - Robin Hood Season 2 Episode 11 **SPOILERS** '(FOLGE AUF ENGLISCH) Echt cool oder? *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peGG9otv1YkRobin Hood ~ Unstoppable *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaim0fo-xtc&feature=endscreen&NR=1 Robin Hood: I Need a Hero · http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgBA-LRzBZA&feature=BFa&list=PLE98BBC6E9E46F771I need your hand; Guy of Gisborne of Robin Hood · http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1TAVNviaeM&feature=BFa&list=PLE98BBC6E9E46F771"Here" ~ Guy of Gisborne ~ Richard Armitage ~ ***IN REAL HD*** *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEWo0RMnfKw&feature=related Guy of Gisborne - Confession *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KXIQ75RzwNA''' ' Guy of Gisborne: Requiem for a dream * 'DER REST SIND EIN PAAR TOLLE VIDEOS GEGEN LANGEWEILEATTAKEN' *'''X '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ka6t2ULL5I Goodbye my lover - Guy and Marian *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKsDNxcsveA Guy of Gisborne Nemo (Robin Hood BBC) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6wXrcBVIH0 '''X' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6wXrcBVIH0] Guy of Gisborne - Dark, bad & sexy! *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNUoI_0L_JQ&feature=related X''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNUoI_0L_JQ&feature=related] Guy/Marian - "save me, i'm lost..." *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up3qGIEVYGg&feature=endscreen&NR=1 '''X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up3qGIEVYGg&feature=endscreen&NR=1] This Is Not The End Hood VIELEICHT GIEBT EUCH DIESES LIED HOFFNUNG AUF EINE 4. STAFFEL... *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJCdYkWKKts&feature=endscreen&NR=1 "Here Without You" - Guy & Marian - (Richard Armitage) fanvideo *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=BXsZOEcv9mY "Friends" Theme // Robin Hood *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDXkdiGiwA0&feature=endscreen&NR=1[ Robin Hood ] - Guy/Meg - Life and Death *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddwieT2Ngp8&feature=relatedGuy of Gisborne "In the end" *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIZWSD-Xfxg&feature=related Guy of Gisborne - "What I've Done" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3GIMn2JwTwGuy and Marian - Serenata Immortale http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=824ocbw8sTM&feature=fvwrelKillingmachine-RobinHood - BBC http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57RhacI8F8Y&feature=mr_meh&list=PL2C7BAFC44614FF18&playnext=0 If You Only Knew *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wMCuSXewlgSomeone to Hurt Guy/Marian (Robin Hood BBC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mvvUZZhWVE&feature=related "The Wolf" ~ Guy of Gisborne ~ Sheriff of Nottingham ~ (Richard Armitage, Keith Allen) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_c-b27LSQY&feature=BFa&list=PLE98BBC6E9E46F771Sir Guy's Lament *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcvQgI8fqp8&feature=BFa&list=PLE98BBC6E9E46F771 No one knows who I am - Guy of Gisborne *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q991aHdU-zE&feature=related Every You, Every Me (Guy/Allan)-Robin Hood *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=rBHNVDmVaBs .:Guy/Robin | Cool Vibes:. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=ye2XqFv6p2I Guy & Robin - Black Sheep (Robin Hood) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz-_MYMgYNg&feature=endscreen&NR=1Its all for you... *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFcMtb-oyaM&feature=related Guy & Marian (Somewhere) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEcTJ5G3a1A&feature=relmfu Guy & Marian (My Skin) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taNqKfAXM74&feature=related Too Late - Guy/Marian *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_0b-nCizyw&feature=related What Have You Done // Guy/Marian *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6VU4pKbFK0&feature=related Decoy // Guy/Marian *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_NqWWqRTFs Robin Hood BBC | Guy & Isabella Gisborne | One More Soul To The Call *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlrLaUf2BTA&feature=BFa&list=LPeU6oMjbsbJc ein paar Videos *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNgZe-E4BJE&feature=related Guy of Gisborne and Robin - Strike Me Down (Robin Hood BBC) · https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--qsIVnwCr4&feature=relatedGuy of Gisborne - I Live In Hell (HD Fullscreen Version) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1vv7E_giSk&feature=watch-vrecGuy & Marian: Closer Collab *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=cGyb52nKrYU X''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=cGyb52nKrYU] Linkin Park - What I've Done (Guy of Gisborne "Robin Hood") *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=lgSOD6PME3w"I'm Gonna Lose You" — Guy of Gisborne fan video (Richard Armitage) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=yK4XvpjmTWYGuy of Gisborne -Shattered *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=-nMxPFah2-o IN HD—"Truly a Thing of Beauty" (republished) Richard Armitage (Guy of Gisborne) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYsnj7LjQ_Q Guy of Gisborne - Gothic Power (Robin Hood S3) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=HoUfdM5vkvERobin Robin & Marian- Perfect *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac-idvhg4VkGuy '''X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac-idvhg4VkGuy] of Gisborne-"Dirty Deeds" (Robin Hood BBC series) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuBtaUz2nF0&feature=endscreen&NR=1 "Undisclosed Desires" ~ Guy of Gisborne ~ Brother Tuck ~ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_k1AnccZa5Y Für eine gute Sache Trailer *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZImqjXHzorc&feature=related No Regrets - Guy of Gisbourne (Richard Armitage) - BBC Robin Hood · http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05x9L_Zr5-0&feature=relatedRobin Hood - Somewhere I Belong *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TZrEbkeU74&list=PLAE8FCAE4A99C474C&index=26 My Immortal - Robin/Marian